wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tau's Notes: Dragenetics Part I
This is the first of Tau's published works. Edition 1.2.1 (2.0.0 will include the fanon tribes a bit more) Preface Oh, the many wonders of science! I, Tau, an independent scientist, have started to conduct experiments and gather data on dragons and the world around them. In this pamphlet, I shall look at some of the genetics involved in our species, starting with the elaborate system of scale color. This pamphlet focuses on canon tribes, whatever that means. -Tau Section 1: Color--The Easily-Seen Phenotype The color of a dragon's skin actually depends on three alleles: R, B, and Y. They are named after the three primary colors, as that is what each allele affects. R and r, B and b, and Y and y are all codominant pairs, with the capital letter signifying more of that color. So a dragon with RR would have more red than another dragon with Rr. Also, the more capital letters, the darker the color tends to be. Now, we end up with a vast list of combinations of the three alleles and their possible arrangements: *rrbbyy--White/Very Light Grey (IceWings) *Rrbbyy--Pink *rrBbyy--Blue-Grey (MoonWings*) *rrbbYy--Pale Yellow (SandWings*) *RRbbyy--Red *RrBbyy--Lavender (TrickWings*) *RrbbYy--Orange *rrBByy--Blue *rrBbYy--Green *rrbbYY--Yellow *RRBbyy--Red-Purple *RRbbYy--Red-Orange (SkyWings* and FlameWings*) *RrBByy--Blue-Purple *RrBbYy--Grey (RainWings* and AviWings*) *RrbbYY--Yellow-Orange *rrBBYy--Blue-Green (SeaWings*) *rrBbYY--Yellow-Green/Lime *RRBByy--Purple *RRBbYy--Dark Red/Deep Red/Scarlet *RRbbYY--Orange-Brown (MudWings) *RrBBYy--Dark Blue *RrBbYY--Dark Yellow/Dirty Yellow/Gold? *rrBBYY--Dark Green (LeafWings?) *RRBBYy--Dark Purple (NightWings*) *RRBbYY--Brown *RrBBYY--Mossy Green (SpikeWings*) *RRBBYY--Black (DeathWings) I am unsure of the colors of GeodeWings and SwiftWings. As I said, it's a vast list. As you can see, with the gene for MudWings (RRbbYY) , it's impossible to have offspring be of a different color. On the other talon, with the species given a single asterisk (*), One or more of the three alleles varies, creating a slight diversity in color. The gene that makes RainWings able to change color is separate from the color gene, and is represented by C and c, with c being the change-color gene. The c gene is recessive, and is only found among RainWings. Because all RainWings have cc, the only way to not have it is to create a hybrid. Underscales and Other Secondary Pigmentantions I assume that the parts of a dragon of different colors, such as underscales, have a similar set of genes. Section 2: Single-Allele Tribal Genes The genes in the following list are, like the RainWings's color-changing gene, based on the recessive gene and only found among one tribe. *MudWings' ability to hold breath for long period *SandWings' poison tail *SkyWings' large wings *SeaWings' gills *SeaWings' glow stripes *RainWings' ruffs *RainWings' color-change ability *IceWings' spikes *NightWings' starred wings The genes in this next list are recessive-based and only found in one tribe, and even then only are found among some of the tribe. *MudWings' heat resistance and blood-red egg (same gene) *Maybe NightWings' magic abilities? (It might be not a genetic aspect but instead magic-based) Animus dragons may gain their ability through genetics, but, like NightWing powers, they possibly are only inherited through magic. Lastly, IceWings, SandWings, and NightWings have the recessive gene for forked, snake-like tongues. Section 3: Diverse Tribal Genes 'The Breath Gene' IceWings have the ice breath gene, RainWings have the venom gene, SeaWings have the no breath gene, and the rest have the fire breath gene, though I am unsure as to whether SandWings have a slightly different gene. I am also unsure as to which genes are dominant and recessive. I shall update this pamphlet. From my research so far, hybrids of different breaths tend to only have a weak version of one of the two breaths. In one case, fire and ice cancelled each other out! Of course, in another, fire and ice combined into blue fire. I will have to check the validity of these sources. 'The Body Shape Gene' There is a gene affecting the general body shape of tribes. Mudwings have a more tough build, while SandWings are more slender. I am currently studying this; a possible set of genes is Bulk, Flight, Spike, and Energy. Appendix: Punnett Squares This is for dragons inexperienced in the study of genetics. I have no idea who Punnett is, but Punnett squares are used to determine and predict genes. As an example, let's see the possible offspring of two MudWings who are not heat resistant but carry the gene for it (thus, they have the allele Hh.) . As you can see, there are three possible outcomes. There is a 25% chance of homozygous (pure) non-heat-resistance (HH). There is a 50% chance of heterozygous (nonpure) non-heat-resistance (Hh), also known as a 'carrier'. There is a 25% chance of the offspring having hh, thus becoming a heat-resistant MudWing. So even if a dragon is normal, they may still carry a recessive gene. As a second example, let's look at codominance. We'll use imaginary flowers this time. Here are the genes: *PP=Purple *OO=Orange *PO=Red If we cross a Purple and a Red: If we cross a Purple and an Orange: There you have it. As a final example, we shall use the complex color gene. If we cross a lavender dragon with an orange dragon (regardless of type) , we get the following chaotic diagram: Yeah, hopefully your brain didn't just explode. That's everything for this pamphlet. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Whitestreak)